


Flower Magic

by Zen



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Inanimate Object Porn, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen/pseuds/Zen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Ellison turns to (has sex with) Tupperware while Blair is out of town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Magic

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to and written for the wonderful Sisabet, who has been begging me for Tupperware fic. I really don't think this is what she had in mind, but I am sick and evil, so this is what she gets.
> 
> No beta, just a run through the spell check.
> 
> I would also like to dedicate this to my gay boyfriend/best friend Joe, who sells Tupperware, and called today to tell me about the new silicone cake pan. Yes, the name and the pan are real.
> 
> Written November 2005

~-~

Flower Magic  
by Zeneyepirate

 

Sandberg had been gone on some expedition in Argentina for almost a month, and Jim was losing his mind. He slept with Blair's dirty clothes, and talked to him almost every night on the phone, but Jim was beginning to wonder if that was only making things worse. It had only been a month before Blair left for Argentina that they had started screwing each other's brains out. Jim had been given a tiny taste of how perfectly right his world could be, and the next thing he knew he was dropping Sandberg off at the airport. Now, sitting here at three in the afternoon on a Sunday, his emotions had taken the back seat to his pure physical need for Blair. A Sentinel and a Guide have a bond that is like nothing on this earth, and Jim had accepted that long before he had started fucking Blair senseless, but he never expected his libido to be so damn dependent on Sandberg. He had already taken the matter in hand twice today, once while Blair was talking to him on the phone, but it seemed that wasn't enough. Letting out a heavy sigh, Jim hoped that three would be a charm.

As he was turning to stretch out on the couch, the colorful new Tupperware sitting on the counter caught his eye. The new silicone bundt pan was called Flower Magic, and it was made in the pattern of a rose. It also gave him an idea that made him question his sanity, but he just _knew_ that the feel of the silicone would be that extra something that would satiate his sex drive. He didn't let himself think about what he was doing as he got up and crossed the room to the island in the kitchen. Or when he picked up the soft, pliable bake ware and washed it slowly, turning up his sense of touch as he slid his fingers over the rubbery surface. A quick dry with the dish towel, and he he hesitated just for a second before reaching across the counter and picking up the vegetable oil. The center of the bundt mold was the perfect size, and Jim undid his belt and pants, pulled out his demanding hard on, and lubed the center of the Tupperware. Making sure not to give himself a chance to really think about what he was doing, animal lust rushing through him, he lined up his dick with the cylindrical hollow in the center of the pan.

"Perfect," He sighed, the silicone fitting snugly around his dick, almost like skin.

Closing his eyes he thought of Blair, of the last Sunday they spent together, Blair bent over the back of the couch, actually asking questions about Jim's over-heightened Sentinel senses while Jim was sliding in and out of his ass. That was when he learned the only way to make Blair Sandberg incapable of forming a full sentence was to fuck him fast and deep. As soon as Jim picked up the pace of his thrusts, all Blair could manage were names. Jim's name, and Jesus', which was funny now that Jim thought about it, because the kid was Jewish. Remembering every detail of that afternoon, Jim slid his cock in and out of the Tupperware, and came so much he was going to have to scrub the kitchen floor later.

Once he caught his breath, and came down from the rush of orgasm, he cleaned it all up very quickly, still determinedly NOT thinking about what he had just done. However, he realized, he did feel better. Much better, and that was very disturbing when he thought about the insane length he'd gone to just now to try to satisfy his sexual needs. When the phone rang, it made him jump.

"Ellison," Jim barked into the phone.

"Cheer up, man," Blair's voice chuckled back at him. "Good news, I'm coming home day after tomorrow."

Suddenly Jim Ellison's world became a much brighter place.

"Fantastic, Chief," Jim smiled, "I'll bake you a cake."

THE END


End file.
